Go where you can be seen
by Spectralwings
Summary: Jaden, a young violinist struggles to maintain his mother's happiness, and his own as he fights for her to see him. However his whole world is questioned when a classmate falls for him. Shonen ai implied SyrusJaden


Spectralwings: Hello all. Yeah, I know what you all are thinking. 'What about the Legend of the Glass Armor!' Well, I will work on that story when I find my inspiration again. For now I wanted to write a short story to help get these creative juices flowing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah…I don't own Yugioh GX. So don't sue.

Go where you can be seen… 

"That's my son up there!" The woman with dark brown hair proudly whispered to her neighbor whom sat next to her. The woman's eyes lit up with excitement as she pointed to the violin soloist with wild brown hair. "Do you see him? It's amazing, right? He's only sixteen years old and he's playing with the professionals! My boy! My Jaden!"

He was her boy alright, only when she wanted him to be, only when he held that violin in his hands and his expression was glassy, concentrated on 'his dream' as she called it. But she was right, he did produce beautiful music from the violin and that's what made her proud. That's what made him her boy.

However, when the violin was placed in it's case, laid down to rest she could no longer look at him, he was no longer her boy. He was an empty space in the house, on the street or anywhere else.

"Did you see mother? Did you see?" Jaden, who was six at the time asked as he bounced up and down, his small hands holding the plastic bat. " I hit the ball!"

There was no reaction from her. She continued to stare at him, glaring, until she said: "Why can't you make me proud?" She turned and stormed off into the house. Leaving her child feeling torn.

Although she ignored him, he listened to her endless stories about a woman who played violin. A woman who dreamed to become one of the professionals on a large stage where hundreds could watch her talent flow from her hands and become beautiful music. However in these stories, the woman always ended up with her dreams crushed and hope fallen.

It was that day, ten years ago that Jaden picked up his first violin. When his mother saw she became overwhelmed with happiness and pride. She embraced him and called him 'her boy', 'my son', 'my pride and joy'! Her eyes met his, but there was emptiness in them that he couldn't understand, but he was happy.

" Mamma was happy with me." He whispered to himself in his room. "I'm going to make her proud. I'll become the best!"

And so Jaden devoted his life to becoming the best there was at violin. He practiced morning, noon, and night, skipping meals until the piece of music sounded right. He practiced with such an unwavering fervor that it made him sick, making him gaze upon the wooden instrument with disgust. But how could he give it up? It was what made his mother happy.

Then, there was that day, that day where a classmate of his gazed into his eyes with beautiful silver ones. The boy seemed shy and played Cello in the same class as Jaden, and often after school the boy would stay with Jaden and practice. In time the two of them came to know each other. However this day was not one of them.

"I-I-!" The cyan haired boy shut his eyes and forced the words out of his mouth. "I love you!"

Petals rained from the tree they were standing under. Jaden' s brown eyes were large with shock from those sacred words spoken from his classmate, words he so longed to hear. Jaden embraced the boy, letting the violin slip from his hand and fall onto the cold hard earth. It was then he knew what he needed…

After the concert, his mother raced over to him and hugged him, telling Jaden how much she was proud of him for making his dreams come true. Jaden gently pushed her off, his violin still in his hand. His gaze lowered to the ground.

"What's wrong, my son?" His mother asked, he started hating the words 'my' and 'son' coming from her mouth.

"Everything."

Shocked she asked: "What do you mean? You're famous, you have everything you wanted!" she shook her head, " I don't understand-!"

"Why couldn't you call me your son before all of this? Why did I have to be the disappointment!" His voice rose, becoming cracked as he fought off tears. "This isn't my dream. This is yours…All of this is yours, and I realize now that my dream never came true."

"What dream was that?"

"My dream was for you to love me, your son. To cherish me, to be proud of me for being there…All I wanted was for you to…" He allowed the violin slip from his hands and break upon the hard, marble surface. " See me."

Her gaze seemed to dull, and no longer could she see her son, but only an empty space and vivid images from her dreams long passed. She never noticed her son walk past her and out of the door to find his lover, to find the place where he could be seen.

Story end…

...Go where you can be seen.

Notes: I suppose this story of mine is questioning the relationships that parents who force their children into stardom have with them. I'm wondering if the parent actually sees the child or only sees a tool to gain a dream they could not accomplish themselves, it's also a basic human need to be seen, to be known you are there.

Well, that's all! Read and review if it fancies you!


End file.
